


Do You Dare to do This?

by BulletInTheWind, spidermaninplaid



Category: Big Time Rush, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, big time rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2882312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletInTheWind/pseuds/BulletInTheWind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidermaninplaid/pseuds/spidermaninplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a Supernatural and Big Time Rush cross over. Dean Winchester is back to pick up his brother Sam Winchester from Stanford. Sam doesn't want anything to do with that life again, but goes with Dean anyway because he misses his brother. That night ends badly, and Dean ends up taking Sam to his friend who lives nearby. Dean knocks on the door of James Maslow's house, and takes Sam in. James and Dean talk, and James develops a crush on the older boy. But, James has told Dean something that makes him furious, and him and Sam leave the next morning with out notifying James. They don't contact James for a few years, or at least Dean didn't. Sam called a few times, but then learned what James did, and never called him again. Although, he knew about James' crush on Dean. Those many years later, Sam dials James' number, and reveals to him that Dean has one year to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't been on here in quite awhile, and I'm sorry about that. Things have been happening, and they aren't good mostly, but I'm trying. Wolfie and I are writing right now, and we are on Christmas break, and I'm sure most of you are as well. So, I hope you enjoy this, even though it's not a continuation of the other stories. This is a brand new one, that we've been working on for awhile now, and it's about Dean Winchester (Supernatural) and James Maslow (Big Time Rush). It's a crossover, and I really hope you like it. I know we do, and we are loving the idea of sharing this with you.

Chapter One -- Dean's POV

"I can't do this alone,"

"Yes, you can,"

"Yeah, but, I don't want to,"

 

Seeing him tonight was a dream come true. Ever since he had left us, things haven't been the same. Having Sam by my side again made me feel better- better than I have been in a long time. Wanna know why? Because, I knew he was safe. My Sammy was safe, and it took so much weight off my shoulders. 

 

"We made a pretty good team back there," 

"Yeah, we did,"

 

Sam gave me a smile, and turned his back on me once again after he breathed those words through the window of the Impala. I gave the back of him a sad smile. I was sad to let him leave me again, but he was in good hands. Hell, he was off to be a lawyer from Stanford, and he was gonna get married to his girl. It's the life all of us wanted, but sadly it was something most Winchester never could get. I sighed, and put the Impala in drive, and drove away from my brother and his apple pie life. I was almost out of the small town, when I felt something wrong. Something was terribly wrong, and Sam still needed me. I bit my lip, and let my nerves get the better of me. I nailed the breaks, and spun the wheel, turning around. My foot hit the skinny pedal, and I was off, heading back in the direction of Sam's apartment near Stanford. 

 

And hell, I was right. I wasn't so quiet this time when I broke into his apartment. I heard him screaming, and the stairs were lit up. 

 

No, please, no.

 

I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, seeing the flames bursting out from the doorway. Time seemed to freeze when I entered the bedroom, seeing Sam screaming and crying on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling, and I looked up. I never thought I would see this again in my life. His girlfriend was burning on the ceiling, with her stomach cut open. Blood was dripping onto Sam, but he wasn't doing anything to stop it. Time seemed to resume then, and I went up to my brother just as quick, and grabbed him up off the bed, and all he could do was stare as his dead girl. Fate had fallen short yet again tonight, and it broke my heart. Why couldn't we ever get that life we had always dreamed of? Especially Sam, he deserved it out of any of us. 

 

I finally got him outside, and watched the flames burst through the windows, shattering the glass. Everyone was outside now- residents, teachers, neighbors, the fire department, everyone. Sam was sobbing into my neck, and I held him tight against me. It was just like when he got scared when he was younger - when we were younger. By the time everything was done and cleared out, I pulled Sam into the front seat of the Impala and sat down with him. He laid down across the seat with his head against my thigh, still crying. 

 

"Sammy, I know it's hard right now," I breathed, knowing how he must be feeling. I knew how I felt when our mom had died when we were little too. "But, you have the interview tomorrow. I can't drive you somewhere else tonight. Do you have someone you can stay with? A friend near by?" 

 

Sam nodded, and wiped his nose against my jeans. I made a face at that, but didn't yell at him because I didn't care a few seconds after. "Y-yeah," He sniffed. "He lives a few miles away from here," 

 

I let out a small sigh, and began to drive. Sam gave me a street name, and said if I kept going straight I would eventually find the house this boy lived at. I hoped he'd let us in, given the circumstances Sam's been placed in. I'd end up searching for money I know I don't have to try and get one night at a motel if he denied us. 

 

I got there soon after, and slowly and quietly slipped myself away from Sam. I left him in the Impala for now, seeing if this guy will take us in for the night. I walked up to the door, and knocked on it gently, careful not to wake up any other people in the neighborhood. A boy answered the door a few minutes after the knock, and he gave me a nervous look. 

 

"Can I help you?" The man asked, and looked down at his phone. "It's like one in the morning,"

 

I gave him a nervous look as well, and then glanced back at the Impala. "I have a favor to ask of you," I said, in a stern tone. "Sam said he knew y-"

 

"Sam? What's wrong with him?" The man asked quickly, glancing over at the Impala as well. "Is he alright?" 

 

"Can we come in?" I asked just as fast then, and the boy nodded to me. 

 

I made my way over to the Impala again, and noticed Sam had fallen asleep. I groaned, and grabbed a hold of Sam and carried him to the boys front door. The boy gave me a sad look, and welcomed us in. He closed the door behind us, then led us upstairs into a bedroom, which I assumed was a spare. I laid Sammy down onto the bed and pulled the blankets up onto his shaking body. I was feeling so much sorrow for him at the moment, but I wouldn't dare show this kid. I didn't know him, he didn't have that much power to break down my walls. This could be the only time seeing him in my life, he didn't need to know my problems, or Sam's for that matter.

 

"Let's let him sleep," The boy sighed, and frowned at the tear streaks that were on Sam's cheeks. "Would you like to come downstairs with me? And maybe explain what happened?"

 

I frowned at him, and let out a sigh of my own. "Sure," 

 

We both traveled downstairs and he offered me a spot on the couch next to him after he had sat down. I took the offer, and sat down slowly. We sat in silence for a few moments before he broke it. "Okay, so I think maybe I should at least know your name," he smiled sweetly. "Are you a friend of Sam's?"

 

I glanced over at the boy, on high alert. He might be Sam's friend, but he could also be something other than that. In this life, you could never be too careful. "I'm his brother," I said. "Dean,"

 

The boy looked at me with excited eyes. "Brother?" he echoed. "Sam's never told me about his family before. I never knew he had a brother," 

 

"Huh," I mumbled, rolling my eyes a bit. "I wonder why," Although, I did know why. He never told Jessica about what we do, so why would he even tell his friends about us?

 

"I'm James," he breathed, and stuck his hand out for me. I took it for a moment, feeling a chill rake down my spine at the touch, but I ignored it. We shook, then let go. "Dean, can I know what happened to Sam, though? I'm really concerned, he was crying hard. The tear stains.." he trailed off. 

 

"His girlfriend just died a few hours ago," I spat, crossing my arms. James' face looked as white as a ghost then, and sudden tears swelled into his eyes. Was he crying because he knew how upset Sam was now? Or was it something else he wasn't telling me or my brother?

 

"S-she's dead?" he asked quietly but quickly. I nodded in response. "O-oh god,"

 

"Why are you so upset by this?" I snapped quickly, noticing how upset James had gotten. 

 

He looked at me nervously, and sniffed. "S-she was cheating on Sam," he mumbled, and paused. "with me," 

 

My face twisted then, and I stood up quickly on the couch. "What?" I said angrily, staring down at James. 

 

"I-I'm sorry!" he shouted at me, standing up as well. 

 

"I'm leaving. Right now," I demanded, even thought I don't know who I was really demanding it to. Myself maybe? With that, I made my way upstairs. 

 

"No!" James yelled to me, and I stopped on one of the steps, and glanced down at this boy. "P-please stay over. Just one night. L-let Sam sleep comfortably,"

 

"Why would you care if he slept good or not? You were sleeping around with his girlfriend this whole time! Put's more pain on him that sleeping in a seat in an old car," 

 

"Please, Dean, I care,"

 

"Whatever," I mumbled, turning around leaving this boy at the end of the stairs. 

 

I shut the door to the guest bedroom, locked it, and crawled into bed next to my baby brother. Sam slept through the night, where as I was up most of it, thinking. How could someone sink that low and do that to Sam? Why was everything bad happening to him? Sammy didn't deserve this shit, he deserved the very best. But, he never seemed to get it. Or, at least when he got it, he'd end up losing it. 

 

We left early that morning, before James had woken up. I wasn't going to tell Sammy what exactly happened yet, I just wanted to leave. He agreed, and wanted to come with me. He didn't want to do his interview that day, he would rather find the damn thing that killed Jessica. The same damn thing that killed our mother. It was Sam and I again. Just us, against the world.

 

At least, that's how it was, until I was hung by a thread, and held over damnation.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Combined chapter from the both of us. Wolfie is James, and I'm Dean. Hopefully you figured that out by now. Well, I guess if you haven't read our other books you wouldn't know we write like this but, uh, we do! Aha. So, well. No sex yet. Sorry. (;
> 
> Hope you enjoy. More to come very soon. xx

Chapter Two -- James' POV

 

 

FROM the moment he knocked on my door to the moment he yelled at me to never hope to see him again, he was beautiful. It was silly of me to find beauty in my best friend's brother, but he had the brightest of green eyes and a voice that was the perfect mix of husky and sweetness. One thing I had difficulty in taking my eyes off of were his plump lips, and watching the words flow off his tongue when he was yelling at me kind of made the whole thing bittersweet. If I had to pick a favourite though, it'd be the twinkle in eyes that flared when he defended Sam.

 

It was no wonder I confessed to him about Jessica so easily. Part of me felt obligated to tell him. I didn't know Sam's brother, and already everything I did know about him made me feel weak inside. He wasn't easy to talk to, but I made it easy. When he got mad it was no wonder I cried because I didn't want this boy to leave me. I wanted to stare at him, forever. I wanted to get to know him.

 

So when he did leave with Sam the next morning, I felt empty and sad inside.

 

-3 Years Later-

 

IT WAS around 5 in the morning, and my cell phone was going off. I graduated from college earlier this year now, and nobody knew where Sam had disappeared to. I was trying to find some sort of work in the Hollywood business, and so when my phone rang at that wee hour in the morning I thought maybe it was a manager finding talent in my skills.

 

Except that if it was a manager, he had found too much talent because the man on the other end of the line was balling.

 

I bit my lip nervously. Either that or I was so awful that I had made him cry.

 

"S-sir?", I stuttered, holding the phone closer to my ear.

 

He sniffed. "J-James."

 

I blinked. "Y-yes, that's me."

 

'You suck at acting and your sing like a dying cow.' "I-its Sam. Sam Winchester."

 

My heart dropped so much I could swear I heard my ribs shatter. "F-From Stanford?", I asked in disbelief. It couldn't be. I hadn't heard from Sam in three whole years, why would he call now?

 

"Yes, James, it's me." He sniffed again.

 

My mouth had gotten dry, and I swallowed hard and licked my lips in attempt to cover it. I sat up in my bed. "S-Sam, what's wrong?"

 

"D-Dean."

 

Hearing Sam say his brother's name- no, not even that, just hearing his brother's name again sent a wave of warmth back into my body. It was something I hadn't felt in a while.

 

But then I processed, Dean was wrong. Something was wrong with Dean. The warmth faded, and was instead replaced with a sick, icy fear. "What's wrong with Dean?"

 

"He's gonna die, James."

 

I knew then why Sam called. He called because he needed someone, anyone to talk to and years ago that someone would have been me without question. Sam never talked about his family before, which meant that Dean must be living in the shadows so much that even Sam didn't know what he was up to these days. And now that Sam was with him, he was safe, but secluded. Sam probably hadn't made any new friends. Maybe I was still the only person Sam had.

 

I got dressed, and Sam gave me the address of the motel him and Dean were staying at. I didn't have any more time to waste. I could tell my face was bold, set on only one goal. I had to get to Dean, and I had to help Sam.

 

I GOT to the motel an hour or two later, and Sam was outside already waiting for me.

 

Seeing Sam again brought a tear to my eye. Weather Sam was still crying over his brother or overwhelmed the same way I was I couldn't tell. We hugged and Sam let out a sigh, pulling away to look at each other. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look, James, I know it's been a long time and i'm sorry to drag you back but-"

 

I cut Sam off by placing a hand on his shoulder. I smiled lightly. "You need someone. I get it."

 

Sam looked up and returned the smile before he returned his gaze to the ground just as fast. He shuffled his feet. "Dean told me about you and Jessica."

 

I felt ice surround my body then. "S-Sam, i'm sorry", I said quickly. "You know i'd never hurt you, I just-"

 

Sam cut me off that time. "I'm not mad", he said, before adjusting all his weight onto his hip so he stood at an angle. "I mean, i'm over it. It's okay."

 

I let out a shaky breath. "You know I care about you. I'm glad we're talking again." Sam nodded then and stayed quiet, before leading me into their room, where Dean was frozen on the couch. His eyes were glued to the T.V., and I could tell by the distant look on his face that he had just told Sam something neither of them wanted to hear. I smiled though. Fuck, he was such a beautiful man.

 

Dean turned around slowly when Sam closed the door behind him. He glanced at Sam first, and his gaze was gentle. He turned to me then, and everything completely changed. It was kind of hot. He stood up off the couch quickly, his eyebrows angled and his lips twisted. "Sammy, I told you we can do this on our own. We especially don't need *him*." Dean growled. Mm.

 

Sam shook under his brother's scolding. "D-Dean, I-I needed to tell someone."

 

"So you tell the boy that fucked your girlfriend behind your back?", Dean snapped, reminding both Sam and I of something we just talked about and already wanted to forget. Except, wait a minute-

 

I stepped in. "Whoa wait, we never-"

 

"Oh shut up, pretty boy." Dean snarled, yet I blushed hard under the nickname. And I think Sam noticed.

 

But Dean didn't. "Sam, look- you can't just drag people into our lives." Dean seemed to stress the last word. He sighed. "Go outside."

 

Sam opened his mouth in protest. "But Dean-"

 

"Sammy. Let me give him The Talk, because apparently you need someone. And if James wants to be an idiot and help out, then he's gonna get the full story." Dean chuckled a little. "You know once you notice their existence, they notice yours." Sam sucked in a breath, but did as he was told and went outside to wait. I wanted to ask what Dean meant by that but I figured he was about to tell me anyway.

 

Once Sam was gone, Dean turned to me and grinned. Well, damn. He patted the seat next to him on the couch, and I tried not to turn too pink as I accepted the offer and took up the spot next to him. He took a swig of alcohol. "You believe in hell, James?"

 

An interesting question I suppose. I wondered why he wanted to know my religious views. But I answered anyway. "I think so."

 

Dean studied me for a good five seconds before smirking and taking another sip. "Well it's real", he announced shamelessly. "And I'm on the highway to it."

 

I laughed a little. A quick one, nothing too impressive. "Dean, don't get too drunk now."

 

Dean glared at me then. He moved closer, and I knew I would turn some shade of red. "Listen, James", he said. His voice was serious now. "There are things out there you don't know are breathing the same air we are. There's demons, straight from hell. Sammy and I? We're hunters. Of the supernatural." He sat back against the couch then, and drank some more.

 

I stared at him mockingly. Well that's adorable. "Dean, come on", I joked.

 

He laughed too. "Don't believe me?" He let out a breath. "Ah. That's fine. No one does anyway. But I haven't seen you in three years, and believe me, Sammy wouldn't have called if there wasn't something seriously wrong here."

 

Dean's words made me think then. He was right. Sam didn't call to wish me a happy new year. It was so much bigger than that. But demons? How was I supposed to just take Dean's word for it?

 

Because it's Dean, that's why.

 

I let out a sigh. "Okay, fine. So what? You're a demon too, or what?"

 

Dean glared at me. "Hell no", he said. "I'd kill myself if I was one of those sons of bitches." I winced at the thought. "Listen, what killed Jessica is the same thing that killed my mother. Some big boss demon, and apparently, he's got plans for people. Got plans for Sam." This time Dean took a generous shot. "Sent Sam away to some camp, and when I showed up he- he was killed." There were some holes and questions I had about what Dean said so far, but I got the feeling that Dean wouldn't answer them even if I tried. So I left it alone. Dean shrugged. "So I sold my soul so Sammy can live." Dean finished the bottle now. "Like I said. Highway to hell."

 

I stared at Dean with curiosity then. Was it really all true? Of course it was. Sam wouldn't bring me back if it wasn't, especially since he knew Dean wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. I knew the only reason Dean was even talking to me was all an attempt to scare me away. Except I wasn't going to leave. Dean got up and opened the door, letting Sam back in. He looked at me. "Did he talk to you?" I nodded. Dean let out a breath, and stared outside the door. He looked back at Sam and I before turning back and leaving. Sam didn't ask where he was going. Maybe he understood perhaps Dean just wanted to clear his mind. Sam sighed, and focused his attention back to me. "He needs help", he said quietly. "You have to help me get him out of this."

 

Well, after what I did to Sam I did owe him a favour. Besides, I wasn't going to let Dean die. I looked at Sam, and let out a deep breath."I will."

 

\--- Dean's POV

 

I left the motel room after Sam came back into it. I leaned my back against the door for a moment, listening to see if they were going to converse. I guess they had nothing to say, because all I heard on the other side of the door was silence. That's alright though, there wasn't much to say because everything had already been said. I dug out the keys to the Impala out of my coat pocket, and slid into the drivers seat, starting her up. 

 

I don't know how long I had been driving, but I knew that I started thinking a lot once I left the motel. I didn't even know what I was really dragging myself into. The only thing I did know, was that I was going to be ripped to shreds in little less than a year now. I was going to be leaving Sammy in this world alone, and who was I to do that to him? Even though he left us, I had promised I would never leave him. 

 

And now I had broken that promise. 

 

I turned the wheel sharp, and yanked the Impala over to the side of the road. I parked it, but left it running. Suddenly, I realized I didn't want to die. Going to hell, and being ripped up by the hellhounds, and selling my soul seems a lot scarier now, than it did a few months ago. After I really processed what happened, it's all I've been thinking about. 

 

I don't wanna die. 

Oh, someone help me, please.

 

Tears swelled in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away on my sleeve. I can't cry, I'm a Winchester. We are suppose to be fearless, brave, and everything I am really not. I just act like I am, and I'm really good at it. 

 

I didn't know how long I sat there thinking to myself, until I looked down at my old phone screen, and it was late. Well, early, technically. Considering it was about two in the morning. I sniffed, and shoved my phone away onto the seat next to me and took the Impala out of park and into drive. I wouldn't share this with Sam, or James for that matter. I just couldn't put them through the stress of trying to find a way to get me out. Because if they do, Sam dies. 

 

And I won't have any of that.


End file.
